


[Podfic] Spontaneous Knotting of an Agitated String

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Knotting, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek encounters a wild string on the pavement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spontaneous Knotting of an Agitated String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spontaneous Knotting of an Agitated String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839924) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> teprometo blames me; I regret nothing :D we were chatting, I googled "knotting", found [this](http://www.pnas.org/content/104/42/16432.abstract), and the whole thing just... snowballed from there *innocent face*

**Title:** Spontaneous Knotting of an Agitated String

 **Pairings:** Derek Hale/String

 **Rating:** Explicit/NC-17

 **Warnings:** knotting, crack

 **Length:** 4 minutes 4 seconds

 **download** [as an mp3 (4MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/spontaneous-knotting-of-agitated-string)  
  
cover by me!

stream it!

 


End file.
